Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Balloon introductions and balloonicles IMG 4981.JPG|Bandleader Mickey Mouse IMG_4996.JPG|Jeeves IMG_5001.JPG|Ronald McDonald IMG_5014.JPG|Cassie Dragon Tales IMG_5191.JPG| Curious George *2008 Sonic the Hedgehog (second version) Energizer Bunny Spider-Man (2nd version) *2007: Big Bird (3rd version), Buzz Lightyear, Pikachu with Poké Ball (2nd version), *2006: Shrek, Snoopy (6th version) *2005: Dora the Explorer, Scooby-Doo, Healthy Mr. Potato Head, JoJo, Tom Otterness's "Humpty Dumpty" *2004: SpongeBob SquarePants, M&M's, Chicken Little Weebles *2003: (Strike up the Band) Barney (2nd version), Super Grover, Garfield (2nd version) *2002: Kermit the Frog (2nd version), Little Bill, Rich Uncle Pennybags, Charlie Brown *2001: Curious George, Big Bird (2nd version), Jimmy Neutron, Pikachu, Cheesasaurus Rex, *1999: Millennium Snoopy (5th version), Honey Nut Cheerios Bee, Blue's Clues, Petulia Pig *1998: Babe the Pig, Wild Thing, Dexter *1997: Arthur, Tommy Pickles,Chuckie Finster and Spike, Bumpé *1996: Rocky and Bullwinkle (2nd version), Peter Rabbit *1995: Dudley the Dragon, SkyDancer, Eben Bear *1994: Barney the Dinosaur, The Cat in the Hat. *1993: Beethoven (dog), Rex, Sonic the Hedgehog (first video game character in parade history),Izzy *1992: Santa Goofy *1991: Babar the Elephant *1990: Clifford the Big Red Dog, Bart Simpson *1989: Bugs Bunny *1988: Big Bird, Pink Panther, Snoopy (4th version) with Woodstock, Nesquik Bunny *1987: Spider-Man,[14] Ronald McDonald, Snuggle Bear, Skating Snoopy (3rd version), Ice Cream Cone Novelty Balloon *1986: Baby Shamu, Humpty Dumpty *1985: Betty Boop, Ornament Novelty Balloons *1984: Garfield, Raggedy Ann *1983: Yogi Bear *1982: Olive Oyl with Swee'Pea (first female character in parade history), Woody Woodpecker, *1980: Superman (3rd version, largest balloon to appear in parade) *1977: Kermit the Frog *1975: Weeble *1972: Smile (Happy Face), Mickey Mouse (2nd version), Astronaut Snoopy (2nd version, a tribute to Apollo 11) *1968: Aviator Snoopy *1966: Smokey Bear, Superman (2nd version) *1965: Underdog *1964: Linus the Lionhearted *1963: Sinclair Oil Dinosaur, Elsie the Cow *1962: Donald Duck (2nd version) *1961: Bullwinkle J. Moose *1960: Happy Dragon *1957: Popeye *1954: Spaceman *1951: Lucky Pup, Mighty Mouse, Flying fish *1950: Freida the Dachshund *1949: Toy soldier *1948: Harold the Fireman (4th version) *1947: Artie The Pirate, Harold the Police Officer (3rd version); Kit, Charlie and C.J. Elf Gnomes *1946: Harold the Baseball Player (2nd version) *1945: Harold the Clown (1st version) *1940: Eddie Cantor, one of only two balloons based on a living person or people,[15] The Tin Man *1939: Superman *1938: Uncle Sam *1937: Dragon *1935: The Marx Brothers (after Zeppo Marx's departure), Donald Duck (1st version) *1934: Mickey Mouse *1931: Mama, Papa and Baby *1927: Felix the Cat * Float introductions *2008http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bolt_(2008_film)Castle of Dreams, Harajuku Lovers, Oneida Indian Nation True Spirit of Thanksgiving, Musical Innovation: Bigger Than Life, Jimmy Dean Shine On, Smurfs Mushroom house, Ocean Spray Woodland Family Gathering *2007 The Care Bears Winter Fun-Derland, International Cele-Bear-Ation Clock Tower, M&M'sChocolate Candies on Broadway, Music Bigger than Life, Barbie as the Island Princess,FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman *2006 Barbie & the 12 Dancing Princesses, Doodlebug, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends,Mother Goose, Space Station Discovery, Snoopy's Doghouse *2005 Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *2004: 123 Sesame Street Holiday Beat, Krazy Kritters, The Magic of Childhood, Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper, NFL Classic, and Voyage to Adventure Tutenstein *2002: Barney's Playtime in The Park, Macy's Marion-Carole "Showboat" *2000: Hess Corporation Bridge to the Future *1999: Barney's Night Before Christmas *1998: Barney's Gingerbread House, Sesame Street *1996: 101 Dalmatians *1991: Rock-A-Doodle *1987: Marvel Comics *1985: Masters of the Universe, Rainbow Brite *1984: Fraggle Rock *1981: New York Daily News Big Apple